No Turning back
by Shinigami182
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to end up in another world? Well stop. It's not as great as the stories make it out to be. Not only do you leave behind everything you've ever known, but you must make a new life for yourself. Not easy if all you own is on your person. But hey, At least I got a helping hand. FOC Pre- War of the ring. Looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.


Disclaimer! I do not own The Lord of the rings or any other associated items. That is the product of J.R.R Tolkien

_Thoughts  
"_Speech"  
Other languages

Growing up in a military family there has always been a motto that was passed down. "Adapt, Improvise and overcome." As a young child this was hammered into my head. It was thanks to this and the training I received growing up that I managed to survive. My name is Idril, and this is my story.

It was a regular thing. Going camping in the mountains with my dad. Nothing but us and the wilderness. He taught me all the little tricks he learned about surviving in the wild like how to read tracks and hide my own, how hunt and skin game and how to make a fire and get clean water. He also taught me archery as well as how to handle a knife, should the need ever arise.

You might be wondering where my mother was in all of this? Well, she died. A long time ago. She was driving me home from school when a car from the oncoming lane swerved into ours. She had no time to react before the car hit us. I was later told that she died on impact. And so my dad had retired from the military and we moved out of the city and even though I am 26 years old, I still lived with my father.

So here we were, in the middle of the forest surrounded by nothing but nature and on the trail of a elk that would become our dinner. I relished in the familiar feeling of my quiver strapped to my back and my hand carved recurve bow in my hand. It was a strange day. The weather was abnormal. A thick mist had set upon the woods as soon as we had entered. Then one of the largest elk we had ever seen came strolling by. We were to shock to take it down there, but we snapped out of our shock as soon as it vanished into the mist. Picking up its trail wasn't hard, as something that big had to be heavy.

By this time my father left me to return to camp because he was not feeling well so I followed the tracks for what felt like hours before I finally caught up to the beast. And I have to say it was a magnificent specimen. However before I could even drawn an arrow from my quiver the beast took off into a _cave?_

A look of confusion appeared on my face. My dad and I have hunted and explored these woods from well over 10 years, and never have we come across this cave. I had no thoughts of turning around, but I always was a curious child. So onward I went, still following the tracks of the elk. Once I reached the mouth of the cave I silently cursed. It was dark. _How can the elk see in there? _I shook my head and continued to try and fish out a small flashlight from my pouch. Taking a deep breath I took a step forward and braved the darkness trying to be as stealthy as I could as I made my way deeper into the caves marking my way as go with a piece of chalk.

The cave itself was more of a tunnel than a cave as it never seemed to open up into another room. It was just like a long and twisting passage. _How can that elk fit in here?_ the tunnel seemed to be too narrow for such a creature to fit , even if i saw it enter myself. Periodically I would catch a glimpse of the beast but it never long enough or at the correct angle to take a shot. So begrudgingly followed, not wanting my effort to be in vain. As I made my way through the cave I began to notice things. The cave didn't seem so dark anymore, I saw small droplets of water running down the wall of the cave. I could see the tracks from further away it would seem that my eyesight was getting better. Though it was not the only one of my senses that was improving. I also stared to hear the dripping of water. It was then that I paused.

I could also hear the sound of feet shuffling ahead of me which was strange since I could not even see the exit anywhere. I also noted that even though i have been stalking this prey for a few hours, I have yet to feel hunger or tiredness. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard more footsteps ahead. Feeling confident in my sudden ability to see in the dark, I turned my flashlight off and placed it back in my pouch. I drew and nocked an arrow before continuing to where I heard the footsteps.

I heard it softly at first. But the further I went the louder it got. Grunts and laughter followed by _Voices?_ It was strange. Not once since I can remember did we ever have other people up here. Since we owned this land no one was allowed to enter. Yet hear I was listening to people talking.

"There's no need to cook it! Lets just eat its meat right of the bone!"

_That sounds quite disgusting._ I gagged slightly and shook my head. _It looks like they got to it before I could. _My head hanging in disappointment I made my way forward. Turning another corner I finally saw the light of an exit though I had to immediately I shield my eyes. _Why is the sun so bright!_ I have heard of people who reacted badly when exposed to light if they have been in the dark too long but this was ridiculous, _Though it should have been close to evening now. _

I froze in my tracks however when the voices returned. "Looks like the meat is awake!" I heard a a dull thud followed by a grunt of pain.

"Let me go monster."

It was the voice of a young man. He didn't sound much older then me.

Then came the second voice "Which part should we start with? The legs? The arms?"

_Where they_ _cannibals?_ I suddenly shivered but shook my head. _It matters not. I cannot allow them to kill them poor man._ From what I could hear there where only two of them, so I crept closer to the exit once my eyes had adjusted. When I reached the entrance I smelled something so foul in nearly made me vomit. swallowing the lump in my throat I continued on. From the mouth of the cave I could see a small clearing before the forest continued. Peering around the corner I spotted the cannibals and boy was I shocked.

They looked all the way evil. Complete with dark and dirty skin and they were wearing what looked like black leather armor and cruel looking swords. At first I though I had stumbled across some cos-players and they were orcs but I discard that idea when I saw all the other corpses of these foul things. Flies where already gathering on the eight corpses. _It seems he put up more of a fight than they though he would._ It spoke wonders for the skill of the one that was captured because from the looks of it he was ambushed.

Brushing my thoughts aside, I took a deep breath. _Please let them not be actual people_. I stepped out of my cover and drew my bow and released the arrow. It whistled softly in the air before it found its home in the back of the orc standing closest to the downed man severing it's spine. I ignored the orc's cry of rage. Instead I focused on nocking another arrow and firing. This one buried itself in the hear of the last orc and I watched with fascination as it looked down in shock.

_Black blood. Yup its an orc_. The orc soon collapsed as its legs could no longer support itself. Resisting the urge to vomit, I made my way over to the captured man. I saw his muscles tense as I approached. _He heard me?_ I found myself surprised as I tried to be as quiet as possible in case there were anymore about. Once I reached him, I dropped to my knee and drew my knife.

Seeing him stiffen I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. I am going to cut your bonds." I saw him relax slightly but not completely. I sighed again but pulled my knife from its sheath and gripped the ragged ropes that were binding his hands and began cutting them and then moving to those around his legs.

When the last of the ropes fell away I stood up and sheathed the knife again. I turned around and walked back to the two orcs I had killed and retrieved the arrows I had used. A glint of steel on the ground caught my eye. I approached it and knelt down. Next to one of the corpses was a beautiful sword. The once sparkling blade now covered in black blood. _Must be his sword. _A brief feeling of familiarity popped up in the back of my mind as if I had seen this sword before. I shook my head and looked over to the man who was sitting on the a fallen tree with his back to me, his long blond hair swaying in the breeze. _Strange that he would trust me so. _I shrugged and made my way over to him and stood in front of him Holding out the hilt for him to take. "I believe this belongs to you."

He looked up at me and we both froze. When I saw his face my mouth almost fell open. My eyes slowly made their way over to his ears. _Oh shit. _was the only thought that ran through my head. _He's an elf! I knew that bloody sword was familiar!_ Suddenly Reality came crashing down on me. First orcs and now elves?_ What the hell have I walked in to!?_

"Thank you my lady." His smooth voice brought me out of my mind. My eyes slightly widening as I realized that I was staring at him. I blushed a bit as I let go of the hilt when he took hold of it. He stood up but staggered a bit and I took a step forward and caught him. After A short while he finally managed to stabilize himself. I let go and watch attentively as he took a few steps. Happy with his progress he began to make his way deeper into the forest. He stopped for a few seconds before he beckoned me to follow. A short jog later and caught up to him and we set a slow pace trekking through the forest.

"Where are you leading me?" I suddenly ask him.

He glanced at me before looking ahead again. "To Caras Galadhon. Home of our kin."

My mouth opened in shock. _W__ait_ "Our kin?"

"Yes my Lady. Though I do not know what an elleth like you is doing all the way out here."

My mind went blank. _The hell did he just say!_ my right hand went up to my ear and I nearly had an heart attack. I felt my ears. My pointed ears. _Well fuck!._ I nearly fainted then and there. _This day is just way too weird. Did I eat something strange this morning. _The elf in front of me suddenly stopped and turned to face me. I saw him look at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you okay my lady?" I studied him for a second.

_He actually looks concerned. _I nodded at him. "I am fine. Why?"

He chuckled. "I asked you your name but you did not respond."

My face flushed with embarrassment. "My apologies. My name is Idril" I bowed my head slightly causing him to do the same.

"I am Haldir, an marchwarden of Lothlórien." I stopped and stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

It took a while for my brain to reboot but eventually I managed and ran to catch up to the elf. _What the hell is going on!?_


End file.
